


soul

by hongpine233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpine233/pseuds/hongpine233
Kudos: 3





	soul

在这个隐匿的街角里，月亮窥伺着那些无法被袒露在阳光下的秘密。

男孩迷恋着男人的鼻息，迷恋着从男人的双唇传来的温度。失去呼吸让他可以和这个男人尽情的接吻，直到冰冷的体温被无形的欲火点燃。

赛罗顺着男孩紧致的曲线开发着未被点燃温度的身体，沿着嘴角慢慢啃咬迪迦颈部的每一寸肌理。

常年征战形成了指肚和手掌的厚茧，粗糙触感刺激着男孩的神经，一切都来的太快却又顺其自然。

赛罗发现了第一个令男孩无法忍受的敏感处，他乐此不疲的啃咬着男孩的喉结，舌头也在那颗小巧的，被黑色花纹包裹的软骨上灵活的打转。男孩甜腻的嗓音慢慢钻进男人的耳朵里，就像大海深处海妖塞壬的歌声，鼓励着男人更加卖力。

很快，男孩的颈部和并不会起伏的胸前布满了青紫的瘀痕，脸上则是有些失神的露骨渴求。  
男人轻笑起来，手指划过迪迦平坦的小腹，指节顶着发热的下身开始缓慢的打转。

男孩感觉到自己的下身被熟悉的温度包围，只是指节的简单挑逗让迪迦有些不满，喉咙中发出了撒娇的鼻音，两手也不老实的抚上了那两块包裹着肌肉的胸甲。

“快点，你知道我想要什么。”迪迦用手指勾着男人的计时器，顺着矩形的方向打着转。

男人收起了笑容，眯起了双眼，略带侵略性的火热目光盯的迪迦有些异样的愉悦。

“我喜欢你的眼神”男孩也眯起了眼睛抬起下巴，像一只撒娇的小猫一样舔吻着赛罗的嘴角。“那你是想让我的牙齿插进你的血管里还是想把你的大家伙…”

生涩又热情的挑逗让赛罗觉得应该教训一下这个自傲的小家伙。长年握着冰斧的厚茧伴随着被情欲点燃的体温握住了迪迦挺立多时的欲望。

迪迦闭上了眼睛，不受控制的仰过头在黑暗中感受这异常清晰的快感。

与清秀外貌相符的柱身被男人的大手细致的照顾着。细腻的快感像电流一般持续的刺激着男孩的神经。骨节分明的修长手指紧紧的搂着赛罗解释的脖颈。

男人熟练的刮蹭着迪迦的顶端，熟练的技巧照顾到了男孩的每一个敏感处。腰肢开始不规律的痉挛起来，渴求更多快感的本能让迪迦迎着男人套弄的方向挺动起来。

就在男孩撑起后腰准备即将到达顶峰时，赛罗却停下了手上的工作转而将自己胯下那根硬的发烫的东西窝在手里。“别着急，距离天亮还有很久。”

还没来得及将失焦的双眼调整过来，被开发的极度敏感的下身便感受到了一种足以烫的他全身无力的体温，并没有多少经验应对的迪迦只能用红的发烫的脸蛋和轻微颤抖顶端流出透明液体的欲望来回应男人。

赛罗低下头用暧昧又柔和的目光看着紧咬下唇眼神闪躲的男孩，手上放缓了速度，将鼻尖靠在迪迦的耳边，话语中带着笑意和隐隐的得意，“还以为你多有经验。”

男孩对上男人的眼神反驳的的话再次被呛了回去，赛罗宽大的手掌包裹着两人的欲望上下撸动着，男人的呼吸也开始粗重起来，火热的呼吸打在迪迦的耳尖。

很快男孩甜软的轻哼转调成了勾人的喘息。时间被遗忘在脑后，只记得在迪迦突然转高的呻吟中释放在了男人线条利落的腹肌上。

猎人抹掉了腹部有些泛凉的粘稠液体，两根手指轻磨着用体温加热着少年冰凉的精华。

迪迦还贴在猎人身上沉浸在高潮余韵中，后穴突然顶入的异物感让他像头顶被凉水浇透一般清醒过来。

“放松点，乖孩子…”被紧致的穴肉包裹着的两根手指只能靠着迪迦刚刚释放出的液体扩张润滑，生涩的触感刺激的不只是赛罗的手指，还有他脑子里蠢蠢欲动的下流想法。

“嗯……比我想象中要难一点…”强烈的异物感伴随着被占有的快感厮磨着男孩体内最深处的花园。“等一下…！”

男孩感觉到进入自己后穴的手指再次增多，穴口的褶皱已经被完全撑开，不知名的液体开始从肠壁分泌，润滑着进入到身体内部的入侵者。

“小母狗…你他妈竟然湿了…”赛罗就像发现了宝藏一般，男孩特殊的体质让本就强忍欲望猎人更加心急，手上的动作加快起来，三根手指搅动出啧啧的水声，指尖也不安分的在肉壁上轻按，寻找着某一个尚未被开发的秘密花园。

后穴被男人轻松开发的羞耻感伴随着耳边清晰淫靡的水声像催情剂一般，男孩的全身从毫无血色的苍白转而一种妖冶的桃红色。就在迪迦享受着猎人算不上温柔的扩张的同时，他顺从着贴上了男人结实的胸膛，两手贪婪的抚摸着饱满的胸肌一路下滑，有些坏心眼的用手指挑逗着男人青筋暴起的欲望。“快点…我觉得我可以了。”

紧接着赛罗摸索到了内壁上的一处不易发现的凸起，果然男孩猛地抽噎了一下，腰也突然软了下去，眼神中仅存的几丝傲气也只剩下十足的媚态。猎人抽出了手指，两手轻松的将迪迦的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上。

赛罗看着迪迦有些闪躲的害羞样子，忍不住叹了一口气。“佐菲说不定会杀了我。”

“佐菲…？是你的爱人吗？”

猎人看着小吸血鬼瞬间低落的情绪忍不住的笑了出来“别开玩笑了，那个老头子。”

迪迦意识到自己幼稚的想法，难为情的低下头不知道眼神该落在何处。

“抱歉，小可怜。”赛罗低下头凑近了男孩的耳朵。“我不该讲起别人的，现在我们该干正事了。”

迪迦抬起头迎上了赛罗带有火热邀请的目光，他们就像一对久别的恋人一样开始热烈的接吻。就在男孩的尖牙不小心划破了猎人的上唇时，迪迦的私密处感受到了男人滚烫而隐忍多时的巨物正艰难的进入自己的身体。

就像被烧的通红的铁剑贯穿一样，迪迦强烈的感受到了体内所包容欲望的轮廓与温度。赛罗太阳穴和老二上的青筋一同跳动着。“放松点，你紧的我现在就快要射出来了…”

迪迦被猎人捅的抽搐、直吸着气，没有把赛罗的大家伙绞的直接缴械已经费劲了他全身所有的力气。“你他妈大的根本没办法放松…”

“…吸我的血…”男人空出一只手拖着迪迦的后颈贴近自己的肩膀。

男孩有些抗拒的挣脱赛罗的手掌“…你知道我会失控的…”

“我相信你…”男人温和的嗓音像催眠一样让迪迦放下警惕“不然你想只靠着我手指上的血活下去吗…？”

赛罗总是有办法让他的男孩妥协，男孩顺从的舔吻着猎人的肩膀，犹豫的探出尖牙，对准静脉咬了下去。

尖牙的刺入皮肤和血液被抽离体内的痛楚让赛罗全身蒙上了一层细密的汗珠。迪迦全身的肌肉放松下来，贪婪的吸食着猎人温热的血，就在男孩即将失去自控力时后穴突如其来的饱胀感将他拉回现实。

迪迦甜腻的呻吟里带上了哭腔“骗子…”

“我从不骗人…”男人开始浅浅的抽动起来，胯下的巨物在抽离时发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。“完成作业的孩子我会好好奖励的。”

在迪迦适应了缓慢的抽插后，猎人开始大力的顶弄男孩最敏感的地带。男孩忘情的高声尖叫着，就像一艘暴风雨里的小船一样在男人的怀里颠簸。“快点…再快点…”

赛罗让男孩踩在了自己的脚背上，一手掐着男孩柔软的大腿肉，留下了一个一个青青紫紫的瘀痕。男孩已经等不清是疼痛还是快感，只能抓着男人的后背大声浪叫着。

迪迦不知道自己射了多少次，初次与人交合就如此的激烈让他很难吃得消，但是不得不承认他真的很享受这场性事。

赛罗的老二还是像一根铁棒一样，迪迦的后穴却已经红的快要滴血。夹杂着荷尔蒙的透明液体把男孩的屁股抹的一团糟，后入的姿势让男人可以清楚的看到迪迦的屁股是怎么被自己的囊袋抽出臀浪的。

“不行了…快射出来…”男孩的体力达到了极限，全身沾满男人精华的样子看起来更加可口。

赛罗加快了抽插的频率，“我以为女孩们都喜欢打持久战。”猎人重重的将他的老二凿进吸血鬼的屁股里，播种的样子看起来就像在期待这个男孩能为他生一个可爱的蝙蝠宝宝。

“天快亮了，小可怜。”赛罗一把抱起了瘫软的的男孩，温柔的用手指帮迪迦擦拭被不知是汗水还是露水打湿的脸，“该回家了。”


End file.
